Stranger Things
by EmoChick96
Summary: Avery and Rayne live pretty normal lives. That is, until Alex comes to town, and things start happening. Freaky things. People start coming up dead, and it looks as if the killers are going after Avery and Rayne next. Will Alex be able to save them?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first time posting a fanfic... I'd love to know what you think :D**

Chapter 1: End of the Year Baby! (Avery)

"So, did you hear about what Allie did?" Rayne asks, as we walk out of the doors of Jefferson High.

"No, what'd she do this time?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"Well, she was caught under the bleachers with Ethan." Rayne says, launching into the story. "I heard they were…." She continues, but I don't hear her. I'm watching the guy across the street. As I look at him, I see his deep green eyes watching me. I blush, looking down. "…..Avery. Avery!" Rayne yells, trying to get my attention. I must have zoned out, yet again.

"W-what?" I stutter, blinking at her, a dazed expression on my face.

"You didn't hear a thing I just said, did you?" She asks, stopping. I, of course, stop too.

"Um, no. Sorry." I tell her, blushing again. She shakes her head and starts walking again, me by her side.

"Dude, _what _is _with _you today? You've been completely out of it! If something's wrong, you know you can just tell me, right?" She says, looking exasperated.

"Hey." I say, touching her arm, causing her to stop as I do. "Who's that guy over there?" I ask quietly, glancing out the corner of my eye. She looks in his direction, looking confused.

"Where," She asks, looking around. "I don't see anyone." She says, looking back at me.

"He's right…." I stop, pointing to where he'd been standing, only to find that he's not there. "Wait, where'd he go?" I ask, looking around as she had done. I look back at her, to find that she's looking at me like I've totally lost it. "Don't give me that look! I'm not crazy! There was a guy standing right there!" I tell her, feeling exasperated.

"Okay….where is he now?" She asks, still sounding like she doesn't believe me.

"I don't know! But I swear, he was right there!" I say, looking over my shoulder.

"Whoa, calm down! I believe you, I just wanna know what he looks like." She tells me, raising her hands in surrender, a smile lighting up her face.

"Well, I'm not even sure." I say, watching as a disappointed look crosses her face before disappearing to reveal yet another smile.

"Oh, well. Anyways, did you plan on getting to the party now, or tomorrow?" She asks jokingly.

"Oh, shit! You're right! We need to go, we've still have to get ready!" I say, suddenly remembering the party celebrating the end of the school year.

"That's all I'm saying." Rayne says with a smile as we start walking again. I smile, sighing at I steal one last glace over my shoulder.

**I'm open to your critisism (flames). Fire away!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I realize this chapter's really short, but I wanted to keep it simple. Anywho, ENJOY! :D**

**Chapter 2: The Party (Avery)**

"Ohmigosh! You look awesome!" Rayne says as I walk over to my closet to get my boots.

"Oh, please!" I say, waving a hand dismissively, turning around to look at her as I zip my boots up. "I don't look _near_ as hot as you do. Speaking of which, aren't those my shoes I let you borrow for your date last month?" I ask, standing up straight.

"Um….no," She says, looking away from me. But she's not kidding. We both look hot in our matching black mini-skirts, knee high black boots, and form-fitting t-shirts, hers blood red and mine midnight blue. "So, are you gonna dance with Adam tonight or what?" She asks, trying to avoid the subject as she walks over to my dresser and grabs a piece of gum. I stop what I'm doing and look at her.

"Very funny," I say sarcastically, "That's grounds I'm not even gonna think about over-stepping." I tell her, turning toward the door. "So are we ready?" I ask.

"Yeah, lets go!" Rayne says enthusiastically, making me roll my eyes.

"Just promise me one thing," I tell her as we walk out the door and to her car.

"Oh boy. What?" She asks, backing out of the driveway.

"Promise you won't abandon me tonight," I tell her, putting lip gloss on as we pull up at the party. Yes, I understand it would have been easier to just walk, but considering the way we're dressed, I'm not really sure that's such a great idea. I didn't dress like this to go stand on a street corner.

"Sure thing," She tells me, climbing out and closing her door. But, looking at the crowd, I know I'll end up alone.

**Sorry guys! I needed a filler chapter! Leave your reviews so I can know what ya think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys, before you continue reading, I just want to point out that the characters names may be your name also, but there is no connection. I just come up with names in my stories that I think would fit my characters. Ok, that's all I've got to say for now, so ENJOY! :D**

As we walk in, we're immediately hit by the smell of alcohol. I look around me, trying to find an empty seat.

"Hey, lets go sit over there," I say to Rayne, pointing to a sofa.

Ok, you go ahead and go sit. I'm gonna go get a rum and coke. Do you want anything?" Rayne asks me, backing away.

"No thanks," I say, pushing through the crowd of people dancing. I sit down, looking around at my surroundings.

"Ok, so have you seen him yet?" Rayne asks, plopping down beside me.

I look at her blankly. "Seen who?" I ask.

"Adam! Hey!" Rayne says, looking over my shoulder. I turn around to see him standing behind the sofa.

"Hey," He replies, looking around. I shift uncomfortably. "Hey, I'll see you later…" He says before walking off.

"Mmm, baby, you look hot," Kyle, Rayne's boyfriend says, coming up behind the sofa and whispering in her ear. "Come and dance with me," He says, coming around the sofa to grab her hand and pull her up as the remix of Lollipop by Framing Hanley blares through the speakers.

"You'll be alright?" Rayne turns to ask me, having to yell over the music.

"Yeah," I yell back, meaning the exact opposite. She walks away, squeezing through the crowd to find a vacant spot on the make-shift dance floor. "Well, so much for not abandoning me," I sigh to myself, getting up and walking out to the back yard, looking around for anyone I might know. I sigh again, realizing I don't know a single person. I walk back inside and go to the counter where all the drinks are set up, only to see that the only thing left is straight vodka. I pour myself a tiny bit, drinking it quickly to try and prevent anyone seeing me. Apparently, it's a wasted effort.

"I thought you didn't drink?" A deep voice says in my ear. I spin around to see, God help me, Devon.

"What do you want?" I say with a sigh, pushing past him, trying to make it clear that I don't want to talk to him. He doesn't get the hint.

"How about we go someplace quiet?" He asks, lightly trailing his fingers down my arm. I take a step back, looking completely disgusted.

"How about you go jump off a cliff," I say, smiling sweetly. He moves closer to me, a hungry look in his eyes.

"Come on baby, you know you want this," He says, trying to push on me, but I take another step back, making him stumble slightly.

"I said no Devon," I say quietly. I keep backing up, trying to get some space between us, but he keeps coming.

"Awh, Avery come on!" He whines, pulling my wrist. I start to speak, but I'm suddenly cut off.

"Is there a problem?" A voice that I don't recognize asks. While I'd been trying to get away from Devon, a tall guy had appeared by my side. I look up, trying to see who he is, and find deep green eyes staring down at me. "Is there a problem?" He asks again, his eyebrows rising in question as he stares down at me.

"I, um, h-he was trying to, uh, get me to, um, sleep with him," I stutter, as I continue looking into his eyes. I watch his eyes change as he glances at Devon, then back at me. He turns toward Devon, giving him a very hostile look.

"I don't EVER want to see you within a hundred feet from her again. If I do, I will NOT act as calmly as I am now," He tells him, his voice low and menacing. "Do I make myself clear?" He asks, just as quietly. Devon's eyes widen slightly, as he takes a step back.

"Ye-yeah man. I get it," Devon says as he backs away, throwing one more glance in my direction. As soon as he's out of sight, the guy turns back to me, looking concerned.

"You alright?" He asks, looking me over quickly, his eyes lingering on the wrist Devon had grabbed. I make the mistake of looking into his eyes again, and find my gaze being locked on his.

"I, um, yes. I-I'm okay," I stutter again, my eyes still locked on his.

"Alright, good," He says as he turns and starts walking away. I hesitate only a moment, considering my options. I quickly make my decision and follow him, moving fast to catch up with him.

**You can throw bricks, I'm wearing my helmet today :D Lol just kidding please don't! So what do you think? Leave me a review and let me know! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to update! I've been sick and to be honest, I've been slacking off too. But anywho, go ahead and enjoy!**

"Hey!" I call, "Wait!" I lay my hand on his arm, trying to stop him. He stops and turns around slowly, looking down at me. "Um, thanks," I say as he gives me a blank expression. I pull my hand back and drop it to my side.

"Your welcome, Avery," He tells me sincerely. I look into his eyes and again, feel as if I'm drowning in them.

"H-how do you know my name?" I ask him, cocking my head slightly. He glances down, but quickly fixes his gaze back on mine.

"He said your name a moment ago," He answers, his eyes darkening as he looks back toward the house.

"Oh. Okay then," I reply, blinking at him.

_Gosh, I could SO drown in those eyes…._I think to myself.

"Avery there you are! I thought you were gonna wait by the-Who's your friend?" Rayne asks, coming up behind me and looking at the guy.

"Oh, um, this is, um…" I stutter, realizing I don't know his name. Rayne gives me a blank look as I turn back to him.

"Alex. Alex Daring," He finishes for me, smirking slightly.

_You certainly look daring…. _I think to myself, zoning out and completely missing what Rayne just said.

"Hello, Earth to Avery!" Rayne says, laughing as she waves a hand in front of my face.

"W-what?" I ask, forcing myself to break eye contact with Alex. I notice Rayne's slightly pissed expression and feel a little guilty. "Sorry, Ray Ray, what'd you say?" I ask again, adding in her nickname for good effort. She smiles as she deflates.

"I was asking Alex if he wanted to dance with you. Ya know, since I'm gonna be dancing with Kyle…" She says, giving me a look and trying to hide a smile.

"Oh…um, that's okay with me," I say as my cheeks heat up and I glance up at Alex, trying to see his reaction, but also giving Rayne a look that says I'm totally gonna kill her later. I look back up at Alex to find him already trying to probe my face for answers. Our eyes lock, and I realize we're both searching for something. He must have found whatever he was looking for, because he smiles down at me and, unconsciously, I smile back shyly. Rayne's obviously found resolve by looking at Alex and I. She stands there for a moment, but finally grows impatient after two minutes pass and we're still smiling at each other.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Are you coming or not?" She asks, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at me. We break eye contact, both of us looking ashamed.

"Yeah," We say at the same time, turning to look at her. I smile sheepishly as she continues to glare at me. She rolls her eyes and settles for crossing her arms, still looking slightly annoyed.

"Come on then," She says with a sigh and turns around to walk back into the house. When we get inside, Kyle walks over to us with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Oh, you found her. Hey, who's this?" Kyle asks as he sizes Alex up.

"Oh, this is Alex. He's a friend of Avery's. Alex, this is my boyfriend Kyle," As Rayne makes introductions, the guys shake hands.

"What's up man?" Kyle asks, as he takes another sip of his beer.

"Not much, dude. Just chillin, trying to meet some people before I go to a school totally new to me," Alex answers.

"Oh, I hear ya. Where'd you transfer from?" Kyle asks. Rayne and I look at each other and roll our eyes.

"Lets go dance," She mouths to me. I nod and we walk off, squeezing through the crowd of dancers. When we finally reach an empty spot, we stop and start moving in time to the beat as My First Kiss by Ke$ha and 3OH!3 starts blaring through the speakers. I close my eyes and lose myself in the music, feeling completely at peace. A few minutes later, I feel strong hands grip my waist from behind as The World Belongs to Me by My Darkest Days comes on. I look up slowly to find that the hands belong to Alex. He smiles down at me, daring me to move his hands. I don't, of course. Minutes later, as the song comes to an end, I look over at Rayne, who's smiling widely as if to say "I told you so." I smile back as she mouths the words, "We need to go." I nod and look back up at Alex.

"I have to go," I tell him quietly, but looking into his eyes, I want to do anything but leave.

"Okay. Will I see you at school?" He asks quickly.

"Yes, you will," I answer with a smile. His answering smile dazzles me so much that I stutter. "B-bye," I say as I back away slowly.

"Bye," He replies. While walking to the car, I felt his eyes on me constantly. I even felt his eyes as we drove off, and as I looked out the window, I saw him standing in the doorway watching me go.

***Evil Laugh* Don't ya just love a seemingly bad boy?**


	5. Chapter 5

(Later that night; Avery's house)

"Wow," I sigh again, for the hundredth time that night. I'm sitting in my chair, looking into the mirror of my vanity blankly. Rayne, who's lying on my bed on her stomach, legs in the air, flips the page of the Eclipse magazine she's reading. She turns her head with a sigh, looking at me.

"Avery, that guy is just….I don't know. I can't explain it," She says, searching for words.

"He's sweet, and flirty, and…" I was about to say daring when Rayne cut me off.

"He's perfect for you," She says, looking at me. "Avery, I saw the way he looked at you," Rayne continued, before I could protest about how we know nothing about him.

"What do you mean? He wasn't looking at me in any special way," I say, shaking my head.

"Ave! Seriously! He looked at you like ya'll were the only two people in the world! The guy totally singled you out from every other girl at that party. Plus, when you told him we had to go, his eyes never left you. Not once. Not even when we got in the car and drove away," She tells me, her voice getting louder all the time.

"You noticed that?" I ask quietly, looking at her with slightly wide eyes. She draws back slightly at my words.

"What do you mean I noticed that? I was watching him-wait, you knew?" She asks me, her voice starting to rise.

"Well, yeah. I felt it," I tell her. A confused look comes over her face, so I explain. "I could feel his eyes on me," She continues to stare at me.

"So let me get this straight. You could _feel_ his eyes on you?" She asks, sounding amused. I turn around to look at her.

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?" I ask, feeling a little annoyed at the fact that she thinks its funny.

"No, no, it's not like that. I just thought I was the only one," She says, sobering a bit.

"What do you mean 'the only one'?" I ask, feeling more than a little confused.

"I can feel guys eyes on me too. It's like, a light heat right?" She asks, looking at me expectantly. I nod, stupidly.

"Yeah, pretty much. But enough about feeling guys' eyes on us. We have to figure out what we're wearing tomorrow," I tell her, looking at her expectantly. She keeps staring at me blankly. "HELLO? Concert? Remember?" I say, not even bothering to lower my voice. No one's around to hear me anyway. My mom left for China this morning and won't be back for two months, leaving me home alone. Finally remembering what I'm talking about, Rayne's mouth drops open.

"Oh, shit! I totally forgot!" Rayne squeaks, sitting up.

"Obviously," I mutter under my breath. I walk over to my closet, turning my back on Rayne as I open the doors. I hear my bed squeak and figure she's going downstairs to get a Pepsi from the fridge. "Hey, can you get me a Pepsi while you're down there?" I call after her.

"Yeah," She calls back as she walks down the stairs. A few seconds later, I hear my window open as I pull out a green mini skirt.

"Hey Rayne, what do you think of this?" I ask, turning around to get her opinion. I freeze, seeing the dark figure sitting in my window. The figure moves, looking as if it's going to come inside. I let out a blood curdling scream as a gloved hand, belonging to the figure, reaches through the window, as if it were going to grab me.


End file.
